


After The Show

by wentzday



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, soul punk patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentzday/pseuds/wentzday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Soul Punk era. Patrick's about to do a show. You promise to treat him if he does well.</p><p>Or, there aren't enough Patrick/male reader fics so I decided to write one myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Show

"How do I look, then?" Patrick asked, as he turned to me.

He was wearing an interestingly patterned white shirt, along with a pretty simple black suit jacket and trousers. Around his neck was a rather contrastingly colourful bow tie, he always loved his bow ties.

"Absolutely gorgeous." I responded, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Then, I glanced down a little. "Wait.." His bow tie was slightly off to one side, so I tugged it back into the centre of his collar. "There we go. Perfect."

Patrick smiled, gazing at me. "Thank you." He said, before gently pulling me into a kiss. One of his hands snuck down, and gave my crotch a little squeeze, causing me to moan into his mouth. Patrick needed to be on stage in just a few minutes, so I knew we couldn't do this right now, and drew back a little. I wanted him. He looked so attractive in this suit (as he did in every suit), but I wanted nothing more than to get him out of it. No! This would have to wait.

"Later.." I whispered against his lips, my hand on his chest to stop him pushing closer. He let out a small whine, making me laugh a little. "You have a show. People out there want to see you." I explained.

He gave an exaggerated pout. "Don't you want to see me?"

I thought for a moment. "If you do an especially good performance, then I'll treat you later." That seemed to get his attention.

"What kind of treat are we talking about?" He asked, raising one eyebrow and gently cupping my face, stroking along my jawline. I gazed up at him.

His eyes looked so gorgeous, even though I could barely see his irises due to his pupils being blown wide with want. God, how I wanted him right now. If he didn't have to do a show right now then I would be literally on him, in him, whatever he wanted. I bit my lower lip. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you? I'll be waiting at home for you." I said, quickly pressing a kiss to his cheek and darting off, leaving him stood there with a slight bulge in his trousers.

\---------------------------

"Y/N! Where are you?" Patrick called into the house, closing the front door behind himself and kicking his shoes off with a clatter. I was all the way upstairs in our bedroom, pretending to read, but didn't say. I wanted to let him find me himself. I had been waiting for him for a few hours, lounging around in my boxers, and one of his old shirts. Just the thought of what we were going to do had kept me hard all this time, and it had taken a lot to leave myself for him. A few rubs through my underwear was all I had allowed myself, any more and I'm sure I would have come already.

Eventually, the door opened, revealing a very attractive-looking (as always) Patrick. He'd draped his jacket over one shoulder, probably from being too hot, and his blond hair was less fluffy now, his sweat had caused some strands to come together in small clusters. He still looked unbelievably hot, though. I placed the book on my bedside table as he strode across the room, dropping his jacket on the floor, quickly climbing into my lap and pulling me into a needy kiss. I could feel him shifting forwards, trying to grind his crotch into me gently, desperate for contact. He broke away momentarily to whisper about an inch from my lips. "They said tonight was one of my best shows yet." I smirked, biting my lip a little. I knew he liked that.

"Well, I did promise you a treat." I replied, gazing down at his hardness. Before I could do anything, he tilted my head back up into a kiss, gently biting at my lip and pulling off his bow tie with one hand, screwing the material into a rough ball and then tossing it somewhere behind him. With one hand I squeezed his backside gently, pulling him a little closer as I kissed him deeper.

He slowly drew back, climbing off of my lap, and kneeling up on the bed to unbuckle his trousers, tugging them down and discarding them. He then kissed me again as I got to my knees, climbing over him now. As he flopped back against the bed, I re-realised just how wonderful he looked when we did this. Sweat beginning to form on his skin, face flushed with a gorgeous pink tint, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Absolutely perfect.." I mused, sliding my hands under his shirt, making him shiver a little. "So pretty.."

I pulled my hands out from under his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons but leaving his shirt on. Patrick tugged gently at the shirt I was wearing. "You look fantastic in this, but.. can I?" He stuttered out quietly.

I nodded, and he slowly pulled the shirt over my head, leaving me in just my boxers. "Now, this is pretty." He said, gazing at my now almost entirely naked body. I laughed a little, before rubbing the inside of his thigh softly with one hand, shifting myself down so I was only a few inches from his crotch. He was so hard, and twitched a little as I brushed my lips over the fabric covering him gently, pressing a single kiss to him. "Aah.. Y/N, please.." Patrick begged, his hips bucking upwards a little.

"Please what?" I teased, stroking him through his underwear and making him gasp out several moans at the friction.

"Y/N.." He groaned, propping himself up a little on his elbows. I bit my lip, wondering if I should just give him what he wanted. "Please, just suck me off. Blow me. Whatever you want to call it, just do it, please.." He finally moaned out, making a wide smirk-grin appear on my face.

"Gladly." I replied as sensually as I could, and swiftly tugged his underwear down just enough to reveal him. Without warning him, I took him into my mouth, causing him to gasp out many glorious moans. I heard him curse under his breath as I moved a little deeper, trailing my tongue around him a little as I bobbed up and down. It was hardly a surprise that a man this pretty would produce such pretty sounds, but they still surprised me sometimes. They ranged from his innocent-sounding breathy moans to rather loud profanities. My free hand snuck down my own body, softly groping at my own hardness as I continued to suck him.

All of a sudden, I felt his hand on my head, gripping my hair a little and pushing me deeper. It felt slightly painful, but in a good way, and caused me to moan softly around him. This made him groan even louder, biting his lip a little in an attempt to quieten himself. "That's.. ff.. aah.." He gasped out, unable to formulate actual sentences or even words. As I moved faster, his breathing quickened, his hips bucking upwards a little harder. "I'm.. Y/N, I'm gonna.. ah.."

I pulled off of him, licking gentle stripes up his length before giving him a few hard strokes to his finish. He threw his head back, groaning and crying out loudly as he came over his chest and a little over my face. Quickly wiping my face, I crawled up to press a soft kiss to his lips, now slipping my hand inside my boxers to touch myself properly. I rested my forehead on his, gazing into his half-open eyes as I very soon came hard in my underwear. As my mouth fell open in a silent moan, he pulled me down into another kiss, whispering breathlessly against my lips. "So pretty. So, so pretty."

After we both regained our breath somewhat, I felt Patrick tugging gently at my waistband. I gave a quick nod, and sat up to pull them off completely, but only got them down to my knees before I was pushed onto my back roughly. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the small bottle I'd set there, before climbing over me, pouring a little of the liquid inside onto his fingers and quickly pushing one into me. I cried out a little in pain at the sudden entry, so he moved his finger in and out slower, pressing several soft kisses to my jaw and causing me to let out an elongated moan. My eyes fluttered shut, head tilted back as far as I could comfortably to give Patrick better access to my neck. Without so much as a 'ready?' he inserted a second finger, increasing the speed that he was pushing them into me. With his free hand, he pulled my underwear off completely and lifted one of my legs, allowing him to push in harder, at just the right angle, to turn pain into pure pleasure. I arched my back and moaned loudly, a few high pitched whines coming out every now and again when he brushed against that one area, sending what felt like millions of tiny sparks of pleasure through my entire body.

A third finger soon followed, carefully preparing me for him. God, he was so good at this, his fingers felt absolutely magical. With my eyes half closed and gazing up at him, between my moans, I stuttered out broken words. "Ah.. Patr- Patrick.. Fffff.. aah, please.. AH!" He bit down rather roughly on my neck, bruising the area a little, and making me cry out.

"Do you want me now?" Patrick asked, his voice low and full of lust. All I could do was nod vigorously in response, and suddenly the fingers were gone, leaving me feeling rather empty. Pressing a soft kiss to my neck, Patrick sat back up, quickly pouring more liquid out of the bottle to coat his length. I hooked my raised leg over his shoulder to give him better access, so he could line up with my entrance. Only then did he slow a little, leaning back down to softly kiss my lips. "I love you." He whispered between kisses, just brushing against me, but not quite pushing in. I let out a soft moan at the tease, allowing him to slip his tongue into my mouth. As he did, he began to thrust in slowly, teasing a muffled moan out of me and into his smirking mouth.

Once he had sunk fully inside me, he didn't hesitate to draw back out, and then slam back into me hard, making me cry out a loud groan. To thrust in harder, he gripped my hip hard enough to leave marks, his other hand firmly planted in the mattress, beside my head. He continued to ram into me rough and hard, causing me to let out long moans of pleasure. God, it felt so good, and sounded just as amazing. His voice was growly, and only made his quick, low moans and pants sound even more gorgeous, somehow.

When he was rough, it was the most fantastic thing. I'd wake up tomorrow to beautiful bruises on my skin, and hopefully, Patrick's arms still around me, if he hadn't left early. Often he'd have to go, to do something like a show, an interview, or something else important to his career.

I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when my head hit rather hard against the headboard of the bed, making me cry out a little in pain, but it was drowned out by Patrick's gasps and quick moans. He didn't show any signs of calming the speed of his thrusts, so my head continued to hit into the headboard. Shakily, I brought one hand up above my head, gripping the board so I wouldn't bump my head any more, and could just drown in the pleasure of Patrick deep inside me. 

Suddenly his lips were on mine, in a hot and deep kiss that I gladly returned. As he kissed me, he slowed a little, giving even harder thrusts, changing the angle until my mouth fell open in complete and utter pleasure. His tongue slipped into my mouth as he rammed into me so perfectly that I physically couldn't kiss him back, but he was okay with that. All I could manage to do was bring free hand up and around his back, digging my nails into his skin through his shirt quite hard.

He pulled his mouth back an inch or so. "You're such a needy little slut. All innocent normally, but look at you now. Gorgeous and moaning and sweating and wanting me, god."

"Only for you, Trick.." I replied breathlessly, as he trailed kisses down to my neck, to bite roughly around my collarbone and neck. I was so close to coming, I could feel it. "I'm gonna, ah, Trick.." I stuttered out, but he silenced me with a kiss, before wrapping one hand around me to roughly stroke me, in time with his hard thrusts, to my finish.

I practically screamed when I came, all over my own stomach and chest, unable to calm down as Patrick was still slamming into me, so close to coming himself. Just before he did, he pulled out, then dragged me up to my knees while stroking himself quickly. I knew what he wanted me to do, and I positioned myself so that when he came, it splattered over my face. He groaned as I licked a little of it off to taste, before practically collapsing beside me on the bed.

"That was pretty fantastic." He eventually said, completely out of breath. I simply nodded in agreement, trying to keep myself from falling over forwards by planting my hands semi-firmly in the duvet. I winced as I tried to move a little, because my backside hurt like hell, so I just let myself flop forwards onto the bed.

I lay there for a few moments, trying to regulate my breathing, when two gentle hands on my hip and backside made me jump slightly. "Only me, darling." Patrick said softly, stroking over my skin carefully, trying not to cause me any pain. "Did I hurt you?" He asked. Though he was quiet, I could tell there was concern in his voice.

"A little." I answered honestly, flinching a little as I felt him press his lips to my lower back. "I should be okay, though." I added. I didn't want him to worry about me too much.

He then carefully turned me over, pulling me into his lap and stroking my hair softly, and pressing a kiss to my temple. I hissed a little as he touched my head, it still hurt a little from being banged into the headboard so hard. "Sorry." He whispered, giving me another kiss, this time to my cheek. "I went too hard, didn't I?"

I draped my arms over his shoulders, and buried my head in his neck. "No.. I loved it, it was perfect." I replied slowly, before kissing his neck softly. I felt him sigh happily, and he brought his hand up my back to hug me closer. "It's always perfect, even if it hurts after." I mumbled, trying to shift my leg to snuggle into him easier, but hissing a little in pain again.

"Stay still, darling.. One second." Patrick said, moving me off his lap and shifting off the bed. He quickly picked up his underwear off the floor and pulled them on before walking out of the room, and returning a few moments later with a wet cloth from the bathroom. While he'd was out, I'd retrieved my underwear, and had a bit of a struggle to put them back on. He gently wiped my face and stomach clean, then dropped the cloth onto the bedside table.

I smiled sleepily, carefully lying back down on the bed. "Thank you.." I sighed, as he pulled off his shirt and joined me, snuggling into my side and wrapping his arms around my torso.

"You were so good." He murmured, laying one of his legs over mine to cuddle closer to me. I gave him a soft kiss to his lips as a thanks, and stroked through his hair a little. I loved his hair like this. Bleached blond, and usually very fluffy, though now it was stuck together in several little clusters with his sweat, and a few strands clung to his forehead. Absolutely gorgeous.

He let out a small giggle. Whoops. Had I said that out loud?

"Love you." He whispered happily, before reaching over momentarily to switch off the lamp by our bed, that had been the only light in the entire room. "Maybe we should go under the duvet, we might get cold in the night if we don't." He suggested.

I slowly pushed myself up, rather a lot of pain still in my backside, and then climbed underneath the duvet with him, again, cuddling into him, shifting around a little until we were both comfortable.

"Love you too." I whispered, though my voice was a little muffled as my face was buried in his chest. He still heard what I said, though, and gave me a little kiss to the top of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's kinda bad, I struggle to write explicit stuff, but I was hungry for some Patrick/male reader.


End file.
